


Christmas

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [19]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Grandma reflects on Christmas traditions while the boys decorate.





	

Christmas was an interesting time around the Tracy house hold. Grandma Tracy stood there in the lounge area watching the boys. The five of them were organizing decorations and the Christmas tree.

            “I think we should put it here.” Said Scott

            Years ago back on the farm they used to use a real pine tree. Up until the near fire when they were much younger. After that Jeff purchased a fake almost real tree for the family. Said tree must have had the best dexterity ever as it had held up for nearly twenty years.

            Grandma Tracy tried not to laugh as the boys fought with the tree stand. Even with all their education and experience sometimes the tree stand was too much. Eventually they got the thing together.

            Their tree was a representation of their family. Every ornament had its own meaning and its own connection to someone in the family.

            The boys got the lights wrapped around it, and it sparkled brightly. The five of them had worked hard to keep their traditions alive. Once the tree was light Gordon headed to the kitchen. While the family decorated the tree Gordon would start baking. Gordon was one hell of a baker; he often would make cookies for the house hold and goodies for friends of family; like Penelope and others. The list always seemed to grow every year. Grandma Tracy once said he should narrow the list down but Gordon enjoyed making people happy with his baking.

            Gordon’s Christmas baking started years ago because Alan wanted cookies to give to Santa that Grandma Tracy did not make. Grandma knew her cookies were terrible so she wasn’t offended by the idea. She just was surprised that a thirteen year old boy could make cookies better than her.

            After a while Alan asked Virgil. “How about some Christmas music?”

            Virgil handed the ornament he had over to John. “Sure Alan.”

            Virgil walked over to the piano and began to play Jingle Bells.

            Their mother used to love to play Christmas music for them. The boys sometimes would join in and sing along. It was always a merry time. Though that stopped after her death, it began again after Alan asked Virgil to play for them. Though they don’t sing along anymore they do listen to them.

            In nearly an hour the tree was up and the three boys on tree duty were placing decorations around the villa itself when John said.

            “Look what I found.” He said lifting up an old Santa suit.

            Grandma remembered that very well. She knows she has photos of Jeff dressed in that giving gifts to his sons. She can remember clearly when a seven year old John looked upon their father in a Santa suit and said. “You’re not Santa you’re dad.”

            She tried not to laugh when she thought about it. She went to check out their work on the tree. Everything had its own meaning for the tree. There were five babies first Christmas ornaments for each of them; there was a little ninja that was for Kayo, a computer for brains, handmade ornaments that their mother helped them make as children. Her eyes fell on an ornament of a rocket ship. That one was for her son Jeff. She wasn’t sure what it was seeing that ornament, watching her grandchildren carry on with old traditions, or the fact that Virgil started to play Silent Night a song that always made her late husband cry; she felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She wasn’t a woman who wore her emotions on her sleeve. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand when she heard the piano stop.

            Virgil was over to her. He hugged her. “You okay Grandma?”

            She nodded. “I’m good sorry.”

            The boys rushed her over to a couch and sat her down. She didn’t want them fussing over her. They handed her tissues and Gordon came along with a plate of cookies. She thanked them. The group ate on the cookies and started sharing memories of long ago Christmases. Grandma Tracy was glad to have grandchildren like them. Lots of her friends said their grandchildren rarely spent time with them or anything. She was a lucky one. Her grandchildren always looked after her and she was grateful for that. “Alright boys,” She said taking another cookie. “Let’s get this tree up.”

**Author's Note:**

> It might be sometime before I post another story in this series. With Christmas coming up I'll probably be a little busy.


End file.
